Oops
by Born2Be
Summary: In a big family, chaos and drama tends to ensue...especially when secrets are spilled. AU Shelby is Santana's mother, Quinn and Santana are cousins.
1. Chapter 1

**Oops.**

**A/N: Hello there! So this one shot is an AU. Shelby is the mother of Santana Lopez, and Santana and Quinn are cousins, which makes Judy Fabray and Shelby sister-in-laws. In a big family, chaos and drama tends to ensue...especially when secrets are spilled.**

...

The noise from the back yard flooded into the house. The loud music, chatter, laughing and random squeals of delight from the younger kids all mixed together as most of the family enjoyed the beautiful fall weather in the back. Further into the house, two of the adults had separated themselves from their husbands and parents, brothers, aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews in order to have a conversation beyond all the noise of the party. Somehow, said conversation, had turned very sour very fast as tempers began to flair.

"Yea Shelby? Well maybe you should stop fretting over all this petty shit and start paying more attention to your daughter and what she's doing with her free time!" Judy Fabray raised her voice as she glared at her sister-in-law in the kitchen of her house.

"Mom!" Quinn scolded with a shake of her head. She looked between her aunt and mother. She hated when they fought. They both always said things that were hurtful to each other and it never ended well. Whose idea was it to have this stupid family get together again? Who brought the wine? Damn them. And where the hell was Santana? How long did it take her cousin to go pee? Seriously.

"Don't worry about my kid. She is fine. She is great, responsible, trustworthy and respectful. How dare you try to bring her into any of this, she is your niece. Shame on you Judy." Shelby shook her head and took another sip from her glass. She loved her sister-in-law but she hated when she got like this. She loved to make herself look like she was better than them, and never cared about who she was stepping on in the process. It was immature and beyond annoying. "Shame on you." Shelby repeated with another nod.

Judy let out a small laugh. "Responsible? Yea right!" Judy scoffed. "Your daughter thinks she might be pregnant." The blonde woman blurted out with a raised eyebrow.

The room froze. "Excuse me?" Shelby said quickly as she set her glass of wine down on the kitchen counter nearly choking on the liquid.

"Mom!" Quinn snapped as her jaw dropped at her mother's sudden outburst that she had trusted her with nights ago.

Shelby looked between the mother and daughter standing in front of her. Her sister-in-law was looking at her strongly, the look on her face was serious. Her niece's face looked a few shades lighter than normal. She watched as her niece chew her lip nervously as she looked between herself, Judy and over her shoulder towards the closed bathroom door. Shelby's brows furrowed as she clenched her jaw closed. "That can't be true..."

Judy nodded her head. "You would know if you weren't so buried in your work all the time."

"Mom, enough." Quinn hushed as she attempted to grab the wine glass from her mother's hand. Clearly the woman had had more than enough to drink. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, she couldn't bring herself to look into her aunt's eyes. She had to think of a way out of this. She wanted to kick herself for telling her mom the secret that her cousin had confided to her in the first place. Santana was going to kill her.

Quinn shook her head as she watched her mother down the rest of the wine in the glass before handing over the empty crystal. She frowned at her. Correction, she wanted to kick her mother for being so stupid and blurting out such a secret at such an inappropriate time and place in such an inappropriate manner. Fuck all of this.

"Quinn?" Shelby's voice was quiet. She looked at the young girl longingly, silently begging her to tell her that what her mother had said wasn't true.

"Tia...I..." Quinn looked over her shoulder at the still closed bathroom door. How could it be that less than a minute ago she was cursing Santana for taking so long in the bathroom and now she was sending up a silent prayer for her cousin to remain in there? The blonde slowly looked back at her aunt but when she met the woman's eyes she quickly had to divert her gaze.

"Shelby, Quinn came to me and told me a few nights ago." Judy said as she took a step closer to the woman once she realized her daughter wasn't going to speak. Her anger suddenly vanished as the reality of the conversation took way. She was of course planning on telling her sister-in-law the news she had learned but of course this wasn't how she had planned on it coming out. Her wine buz instantly disappeared causing her to feel incredibly awful for her outburst. There was no turning back now.

"No." Shelby said firmly with a shake of her head. She was used to her sister-in-law saying hurtful things when they both got drunk and got into these fights, but she was not used to Judy saying ridiculous lies such as this one.

"Mom..." Quinn pleaded with her mother to stop talking when she recognized the look in the older blonde's eyes.

Judy shook her head at her daughter before looking back over at Shelby. "Santana told Quinn, and my daughter came straight to me. She was so upset, she told me everything."

Shelby frowned at the woman in disgust. "And you didn't tell me?" She let out a breath as she stood up straighter and smoothed out her shirt. "No. This is impossible. Santana is a virgin." She said strongly back at the woman as her logic finally caught up to her. She knew her daughter, and knew that they had an open enough relationship that when Santana was ready she would come and talk to her about sex. She knew her daughter.

Judy's inappropriate laughter cut through to Shelby's thoughts, making the woman's posture sink as her shoulders suddenly felt heavy. Why was she laughing? What was she laughing at?

"MOM!" Quinn screeched at her mother. She was absolutely horrified with how this conversation was going, yet she had no idea how to put the breaks on it.

Shelby's jaw dropped when she heard Quinn's worried tone. What? How... The woman shook her head... she couldn't even form a sentence right now. She had no idea what was happening. Her baby was a virgin...wasn't she? She would know if she wasn't...right...?

Judy cleared her throat as she forced herself to stop laughing. The smile instantly faded from her face as she took in Shelby's worried, confused and hurt face. The blonde mother rolled her eyes at herself, hating the fact that she was cursed with fits of inappropriate laughter as a coping mechanism to stressful situations. She sighed heavily at Shelby. "Sweetie, you seriously don't know?"

Shelby looked at her sister-in-law with a pained shocked expression. "Judy, I swear to God-"

Judy waved her hand and cut Shelby off before she could start on her rant. She wasn't meaning to sound harsh now... not in this moment. Not after seeing Shelby's clueless face. She had sworn that her sister-in-law had known. "Shelby. I...I thought you knew." She said gently before turning her attention to her daughter. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked over her shoulder again at the closed bathroom door that she could see from across the house. She chewed her lip. This had taken such a bad turn...she had no idea how it got to this point. She looked back up at her aunt who was waiting impatiently for her to speak before she refocused her attention back on her mother. "I...plead the fifth...?" She tried.

"Quinn Nicole." Judy scolded her daughter. She looked at the younger girl with raised eyebrows urging her to tell her aunt what had happened. When Quinn continued to chew on her lip rather than produce words, Judy finally let out a sigh. She took a step towards Shelby. "Shel, I walked in on Santana and some boy having sex in my house. On my couch." Ripping the band aid off quickly was always her approach.

"You're lying." Shelby said as she looked back down at her niece before looking back at Judy. She shook her head quickly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're lying." She said again.

Judy firmly shook her head and continued. "I stopped it, sent the kid home and then had a conversation with her." She looked her sister-in-law squarely in the eyes. "It wasn't her first time...or first guy... I made her promise that she would tell you..."

Shelby let out a nervous laugh as she threw her hands up in the air with a groan. "Well clearly she did not."

"Clearly..." Judy said strongly as she glared at her daughter.

Quinn noticed the glare and instantly looked back down at her feet. She felt like if she continued to chew on her lip then she would have no lip left... but it was the only thing she felt like she could do in this moment. This was getting really bad. Really really bad.

Shelby watched the silent exchange between Judy and Quinn and crossed her arms over her chest again as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. "Why the hell didn't you call me? You should have told me. I had a right to know." She broke the silence as she looked at Judy.

Judy nodded her head in agreement. "You did have a right to know, that is why I had that conversation with San. After she went home, the next time I saw her...both her and Quinn told me that the reason she was grounded was because she told you about what had happened."

"When the hell was this?"

Judy looked up at the ceiling with an exhausted sigh. "I don't know Shel...it was months ago. She was grounded for a while..." She looked back at the other mother. "That is why I didn't question it. I had just figured..." she trailed off as she shook her head. She was annoyed with herself in this instance just as much as she was now annoyed with the younger two girls. She couldn't believe she had fell for their lie. She couldn't believe they had lied right to her face.

Shelby searched her memory for a time when Santana had been grounded as she frowned. Her daughter was barely ever grounded. She was a straight A student, captain of her cheerleading squad, and a very polite young woman. There wasn't ever really a reason to ground her. Suddenly Shelby remembered something, but the thought caused her jaw to drop. She looked at her sister-in-law. "Do you mean when she was grounded for skipping school? That was...that was like, 4 months ago, Judy." She knew exactly when it was because it was the first and only time Santana had ever gotten in trouble at school.

Judy shifted her focus back to Quinn with another glare. She wanted nothing more than to take Quinn into the next room and give her a firm spanking, but she knew that it wouldn't do anything and knew that this was certainly not the time. When Quinn didn't speak for herself or meet her gaze, Judy sighed. "Well I thought she was grounded for something else...neither of them told me about the skipping school incident. I had just assumed...and then when I saw the birth control in her purse-"

"Birth control?!" Shelby suddenly screeched cutting Judy off mid-sentence. She looked down at her niece with raised eyebrows as her mouth hung open in shock. How the hell had she not known about any of this?

Quinn instantly looked up at her mother with a glare. She was throwing EVERYTHING out into the open right now. This was just getting worse and worse as the seconds creeped by. The blonde slowly met her aunt's eyes. There was no way of getting out of this now. She swallowed the lump that was now in her throat before she forced herself to speak. "Tia, She went to a clinic...we went together. It's free..."

Before the blonde could continue Santana suddenly entered the kitchen. She threw her hands on her hip with an attitude. "What are you guys fighting about now? Seriously? Your bickering matches are getting old, Quinn and I hate playing referee..." the brunette slowly trailed off as she noticed the strange looks her three family members were giving her. Quinn had a pained expression on her face, Tia Judy looked at her with a firm frown and sad eyes, and her mother had a look of sadness mixed with anger. What the hell was going on?

"What? What is it?" Santana finally asked the now silent room.

"You're pregnant?" Shelby broke the silence as she asked her daughter suddenly. She looked directly into her daughter's eyes as she asked.

Santana's eyes bulged as she felt her stomach drop. This was NOT what she was expecting. She quickly forced herself to recover. "What? No.. who...who told you that? That's ridiculous."

Shelby continued to watch her daughter as Santana suddenly refused to meet her gaze. She watched as Santana looked at Quinn, and then watched as Quinn slowly shook her head before looking away from her cousin. The look of sorrow and the silent apology that Quinn had on her face was making Shelby's stomach twist. The more the silence passed the more and more she felt nauseous. She wanted nothing more than for Santana to deny any of this... but unfortunately her verbal denial was not convincing. On the contrary, it was more confirming. Shelby couldn't find words, she felt like her mouth instantly ran dry.

Judy watched the silent exchange between Quinn and Santana and took a step forward towards her niece. She laid a hand on her shoulder gently, causing Santana to meet her eyes. "I did, Santana." Judy said strongly, answering the young brunette's question.

"You did? Tia Judy...I don't...I don't know what you are talking about..." Santana's eyes shifted uncomfortably side to side.

"Quinn told me the other night, sweetie."

"You what?!" Santana snapped her head over to her cousin, not being able to believe the words that just left her aunt's lips. When she saw the look of regret on Quinn's face she instantly knew it was true. "How could you?" she blurted to her cousin as tears began to fill her eyes. She couldn't believe her cousin betrayed her like this, with something so important.

"Oh god!" Shelby exclaimed as she shot her hand over her mouth. She looked at her baby with wide eyes. "So it's true then? It's...you...you're pregnant?" Shelby asked weakly as she looked at her daughter directly.

Quinn spoke up for Santana who was still looking at her with watery eyes. "She doesn't know. Not for sure...She-"

"Shut up Quinn!" Santana snarled at her cousin after picking her jaw up from the floor. She couldn't believe her cousin right now.

"Santana," Her mother's voice boomed. "You shut your mouth." She looked back at Quinn and nodded her head. "You continue." It was a demand. One that neither of the girls dared to disobey.

"I..." Quinn trailed off as she looked at her angry cousin. Santana might as well have been spitting out fire with the look she was giving her. However, beneath the anger she could see that Santana was masking betrayal, hurt and fear as well. Quinn shook her head as she looked away from her cousin at the floor and wrung her hands nervously. None of this was supposed to happen. This wasn't her intention when she had decided to tell her mother.

_Quinn knocked lightly on her parent's bedroom door. As soon as she did she immediately regretted it and instantly began to turn around to head back to her room. What was she doing? _

"_Come in," Judy's voice sounded through the door._

_Quinn felt her lip tremble at the mere sound of her mother's soothing voice. She needed her mother. She needed to cry on her shoulder and be hugged. She had just received news from Santana that she was worried that she was pregnant. While she had stayed together and was strong for her cousin, now that she was home she couldn't pretend anymore. She wasn't okay. None of this was. She was so nervous and scared for her cousin and had no idea what to do. She wanted to do right by Santana. Since they were only a few months apart they had been more like sisters growing up... and with this news, Quinn wasn't about to let anything happen to Santana. They were only seventeen. This was something that was way over their heads. Santana had been a wreck and like usual, her mother and father were at work. The amount of tears she had watched her cousin cry over the past hour was not okay. She wasn't okay. _

_Quinn wiped the tears that were running down her face before slowly opening her parent's bedroom door. Her mother was sitting on her bed with a book in hand but she quickly set it on the nightstand next to her when she saw that it was her daughter who entered. _

"_Quinnie?"_

_That was all it took for the floodgates to open. As soon as she heard her mother say her name the tears instantly started running down her face at a rapid pace. Quinn quickly walked across the room and climbed onto her mother's bed before she let out a loud sob into her mother's chest. _

"_Oh sweetie, what is going on? Are you okay?" Judy asked, her voice full of concern._

_"No..." Quinn managed to croke out between sobs. _

_"Are you hurt, sweetie? Let me see." Judy managed to pry her daughter away from her chest so she could take in her daughter's appearance, searching for any injuries. _

_"It's not me, mom... It's San..." Quinn lowered her eyes. _

_Judy frowned. "Okay..." She paused as she waited for Quinn to continue. The tears continued to pour down her daughter's face which added to her worry. When Quinn didn't speak again Judy decided to push for the answers. "Sweetie, is Santana hurt?"_

_Quinn chewed her lip as her conversation with her cousin echoed through her mind for the millionth time. She finally brought her eyes up to meet her mothers and took a deep breath. "She might be pregnant."_

_The blonde adult felt her eyes bulge. She was not expecting this. "Might?"_

_"Well...she...she's late... She hasn't taken a test yet. I-I tried...I offered to go get her one b-b-but she didn't want to...not yet. She's scared mom. She's so...she's so terrified. What...what do I do? What should she do? What if she is?"_

_Judy opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her mind was racing as she tried to compute everything her daughter was telling her. _

_"Mom?" Quinn's quivering voice forced Judy to focus._

_"Sweetie, go grab my phone from the kitchen and I will call Santana-"_

_"No!" Quinn cut off her mother as she wiped at her tears. "You can't call her! She can't know that I told you!"_

"_Quinn-"_

"_No mom!" Quinn cut her off again. "I mean it. I swore to her that I wouldn't say anything. I swore it. I...I'm already breaking that promise.. she can't know. If you call her...she'll know I told."_

_Judy sighed heavily as she looked at her daughter's determined eyes. "Well baby, what do you want me to do with this information?" When Quinn didn't answer she lifted the blonde's chin. "Hm?"_

"_I... I don't know...I didn't mean to... I just needed to..." Quinn shook her head at herself. She wasn't able to finish any sentence. She took a deep breath in attempt to collect her thoughts. "Just tell me how to be there for Santana...and if things get bad... I promise I will come to you again. But until then...I just... I need you to be here for me and tell me how to be there for her without me breaking her trust.""_

"Quinn, Tia Shelby told you to speak, so speak." Judy instructed her daughter sternly, bringing her back to the present.

Quinn sighed heavily, and avoided her cousin's eyes as she bowed her head and tried to get away with not looking at her aunt's face while she spoke. "She hasn't taken a test yet. Her period is...it's really late, and um...this guy...he...he doesn't like condoms and she uh...she forgot about her birth control a lot-"

"Quinn!" Santana interrupted with a screech. She couldn't believe her cousin was throwing her completely under the bus like this. She was just throwing every single thing out in the open and it wasn't fair.

"Sh!" Shelby snapped at her daughter before nodding her head at her niece to continue speaking.

"Um...so yea..." Quinn continued to wring her hands nervously. "She doesn't know yet but we were gonna get a test after the party was done tonight and take it...that way the party wasn't ruined..." Quinn trailed off and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening. The amount of sorrow she felt for her cousin didn't feel deserving of her betraying actions.

"So much for that." Santana said as she hung her head.

"I can't believe this." The tone of her mother's voice was absolutely heart wrenching to the brunette teenager. The amount of disappointment and sadness mixed with betrayal and anger made Santana want to curl into a ball and die.

"I'm not... I'm not pregnant mom." Santana heard her own voice say suddenly as she looked up to meet her mother's gaze.

Quinn felt herself release a breath of relief but before she could relax completely she frowned. Something about Santana's posture was off. She furrowed her eyebrows at her cousin, but Santana's focus was too glued to her mother to even notice.

"Santana?" Shelby took a step forward as she felt a weight from her chest begin to be released.

Quinn's frown deepened as she continued to watch the interaction. How had her aunt not noticed the same thing she was noticing right now?

"I just..." Santana broke Quinn's thoughts as she began to speak but quickly trailed off as she looked over her shoulder towards the bathroom she just left, wishing nothing more than to still be in it. "I just took a test and it said negative, so we're good." She shook her head. "I'm good," she corrected.

Suddenly her mother was walking up to her, brushing past her quickly heading for the bathroom. Santana's heart started beating extremely fast. "Ma?" When her mother continued towards the bathroom without stopping Santana raised her voice a little more. "Where are you going?"

Shelby stopped and then turned around to face her daughter, ignoring her sister-in-law and niece who were still standing quietly in the kitchen next to her daughter. "I want to see it."

"See what?" Santana asked nervously.

"The test, Santana. I want to see the test." With that Shelby spun on her heel and marched straight to the bathroom her daughter had just exited from.

Santana felt like she was sweating. She hurried after her mother, but wasn't fast enough. By the time she arrived at the bathroom her mother was already rummaging through the small garbage can. "Mom..." Santana tried but to no avail, the woman continued to pull all the contents from the garbage can. "Mom, please stop." Her eyes were now watering as her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her throat.

"Where is it?" Shelby asked without looking away from the now empty can. She began to separate through the trash again a second time that was now on the floor.

"You're not going to find it..." Santana said slowly and quietly as she hung her head.

Shelby froze before turning around to see her daughter's face. As soon as she saw Santana hang her head she automatically knew. "You lied to me? Again?" Shelby's voice started to raise without control as she stood up, leaving all the trash around her feet.

"Ma...please...please don't do this. Not here..." Even though Santana couldn't see them, she knew that more of her cousins and aunts and uncles along with her abuelo and abuela were around the corner and all throughout the backyard. This was a family get together. She didn't want to do any of this here, not where more people could find out.

"Why would you lie to me?"

Santana brushed a few of the tears from her cheeks before looking down at the pile of trash that surrounded her mother's feet. "I don't know... I just... I don't want to do this. Not with everyone here..."

"Santana are you pregnant?" Shelby asked bluntly again. She needed an answer. This back and forth, beating around the bush, the lying...it needed to stop.

"I don't know."

"Santana..." Shelby said in a warning tone. She reached her hand over and raised Santana's chin gently with it, forcing the younger brunette to look her directly in the eyes.

Santana's eye's reluctantly fell on her mother's as she gathered the courage to answer. "I swear Mom, I... I don't know yet." The teenager ripped her chin free from her mother's grasp. "My...my period is late...really late..."

"How late?"

Santana took a deep breath as she wiped away more tears from her face. She looked down at the pile of trash again before she answered. "Tomorrow will be three weeks..."

"Ay dios mio!" Shelby shouted at the ceiling as her daughter's words hit her ears. Three weeks late? How could this possibly be happening? She shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Santana! I can't... What are we going to do, mija?" She calmed her voice as she spoke to the crying brunette she opened her mouth to say something else when a thought suddenly hit her. With a heavy sigh she lightly hit herself on her forehead in frustration. "What am I supposed to tell your father?"

"No!" Santana instantly shot her head up to look at her mother. The tears seemed to pool even more in her eyes at her mother's words. "What? Why? Don't... Mom, you can't tell daddy." She shook her head. "Please..." she begged.

"Sweetheart, we don't keep secrets from each other. And this? You..." her eyes drifted down to her daughter's stomach. She shook her head. "We need to go get a pregnancy test. Right now." She looked back into her daughter's eyes. "Once we figure out the results we will go from there and discuss how we will tell your father about all of this."

"Mom, please. I don't want to tell daddy..." Santana shook her head as the tears fell down her face at a more steady stream. "I might not be...If I'm not..." She trailed off instead of saying the word. "Then there won't be a point in telling him anyway."

Shelby waved her hands. "No Santana. That is not how this is going to work. One of your aunts and cousins already know. They knew before me, your mother. I found out from them, that you not only have been having sex, that you have done it under Tia Judy's roof, you've already been with multiple partners, you lied to your aunt about telling us, you are on birth control, you've been having unprotected sex and that you may or may not be pregnant. Your father will not be finding out about this the same way I had to. I would never wish this feeling on him."

"But Mama..."

"No 'buts' Santana. If you feel you are old enough to make those decisions for yourself and engage in adult behavior than you are old enough to have an adult conversation with your parents." Shelby sighed. "I will not be keeping this a secret from your father. End of story."

Santana looked at her mother's face and could tell by the look on it that she wasn't going to change her mind about this. The teen felt her chin quiver at the thought of her father finding out how she had been spending her free time lately. A sob erupted from her lips as she buried her head in her hands and began to cry heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't want her parents to know. She didn't want to be worried about becoming a mother at sixteen.

Shelby watched as Santana cried hysterically into her hands. It broke her heart but it also made her angry and disappointed. For now she had to swallow her own emotions and be there for her daughter, her baby girl. Shelby shook her head... she wasn't much of a baby anymore, especially not with the possibility of having a baby of her own. The thought churned her stomach, this wasn't what she wanted for her daughter, this wasn't how things were done in this family. Another loud sob from Santana urged Shelby to reach out and pull her daughter into a tight hug.

"I know sweetie... We'll figure this out. We will figure this out right now." The older woman rubbed circles into the teenagers back for a few more minutes before she pulled Santana away and wiped at her tear stained face. "Come on, San, let's get going."

Santana bit her lip, fighting the urge to throw up and fighting the urge to take off running without looking back. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to take a pregnancy test...that is why she had put it off for so long. She certainly didn't want to take one with her mother. But now she had no choice. Somehow she felt herself nod her head at her mother as she felt her hand being grabbed and her being led out of the small bathroom. She walked slightly behind her mom, hand in hand, with her head hung low in attempt to hide her puffy tear filled face from anyone that might be walking by. She looked the opposite direction so she didn't have to see her cousin or aunt even in her peripheral vision as her mother maneuvered them both out of the house. Santana barely registered her mom's quick exchange with Tia Judy before the car was being unlocked and she was being urged to get in. Her mind was running a mile a minute and her stomach felt like it was in her throat.

...

What felt like hours later mother and daughter were sitting at the patio table, waiting for the last minute to tick by. No words had been shared other than Shelby giving Santana the directions on how to complete the test. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she would have to be explaining how to take a pregnancy test to her sixteen year old daughter. Once Santana emerged from the bathroom they had both retreated to the outdoor patio to wait the designated time. The timer sounded from her phone letting them both know that the wait was over. Shelby looked up and caught her daughter's watery eyes. She opened her mouth to offer some words but nothing could come to mind. The answer to her daughter's future was a simple turn away.

Santana watched as her mother's hand slowly reached along the table in order to turn the test over and reveal the answer they had both been waiting for. Just as her mother's hand clasped around the plastic, Santana squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't able to look at it. She couldn't.

"Thank god." Shelby breathed an enormous sigh of relief from her lips as she felt tears sting at her own eyes. The mother looked as Santana's eyes immediately flew open at her response and eagerly darted down to see the negative symbol herself.

The brunette teenager felt like the world had been lifted back off of her shoulders. That negative sign was quite possibly one of the best things she had ever seen in her life. She rested her head in her hands as she propped her elbows up on the table. "I'm not... I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. I'm...I'm not..." As Santana murmured to herself she felt a small smile fall on her face. She didn't have to say the word, because she wasn't. "I'm going to be fine. I'm okay. I'm okay." Sure she still had a lot of hell in front of her that she was going to have to deal with...telling her father for starters, but at least she wasn't going to be a mother herself. It wasn't something she was ready for. It was something she knew she couldn't do right now... and now she knew that she didn't have to do it. It felt like the biggest relief in the world. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay..."

Shelby wiped her eyes as she watched her daughter chant to herself. She was sure that one of the reasons she was saying the mantra over and over was in order to persuade herself. The more Santana said it, the more cracked her voice became before suddenly the young girl was crying again. Shelby gave the girl a sad smirk and reached over to grab her daughter's hand, causing the brunette to look up at her with watery eyes again.

"You are going to be just fine." Shelby said with a nod.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, would love to hear your feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bonus chapter for the oneshot! **

**Part 2**

"Santana... is no longer a virgin."

Santana cringed at her mother's words. She knew that she should be thankful that her mom took over and spoke them for her since she clearly couldn't find the words herself... but there had to be a better way to phrase what happened than that. Especially when they were breaking the news to her father. When she looked up from her cringe to her father's face she saw his brows crease and his mouth form into a frown as he stared directly into her eyes. He was silently absorbing the words that were just spoken as he looked Santana up and down.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the tall man finally spoke. "Did he force you?"

Santana was taken back by his question. She didn't know what she was expecting...but a question like that was not even anywhere on her list of possibilities. She continued to look into his dark brown eyes for as long as she could as the question mulled over in her head, but his intense stare was too much for her to handle. She immediately darted her eyes away from his and glanced over at her mother for help. This time when the older brunette shook her head, Santana knew she would have to find her own voice somehow.

The sixteen year old looked back at her father who was silently waiting for an answer. Here goes nothing. "No daddy...it...it wasn't like that..."

"So you did this willingly?" His voice was short and to the point.

"Well..." Santana darted her eyes around the patio, she felt a shiver run down her spine as she opened her mouth to give the official reply. "Yes..."

Her father stood up from the table so ferociously that he sent the chair he was previously sitting in flying backwards. "Absolutely disgusting Santana Maria. Do you have no respect for yourself?"

Santana couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down her face. "Daddy I-"

He put his hand up, instantly silencing her. "I don't want to hear it, Santana. I seriously don't."

"Richard-" Shelby tried to interject in order to regrasp the conversation but she too was cut off by her husband's anger.

"She is sixteen years old, Shelby. SIXTEEN!" Richard angrily slammed his hands down on the table, shocking both his daughter and his wife.

Shelby had never seen her husband's anger grow this much. There had never been a time in their twenty years of marriage that she had ever seen him lose it like he was now. She gently reached out and brushed his arm with the back of her hand as she looked up at the huffing man. When he tore his glare away from Santana to meet her eyes she started speaking in a calm tone. "I know this Richard, that is exactly the reason why I wanted us to discuss this as a family." Shelby saw his eyes soften ever so slightly and in that she was able to see the hurt that he was really feeling by this news. His anger was only masking the immense pain he was feeling. This was their baby girl they were talking about.

She opened her mouth to continue while she had her husband's focus on her rather than focusing on Santana. "I wanted the three of us to sit down and talk about how big of a deal this was, and seeing as how she thought she may have been pregnant, I think the sex talk is past overdue."

"She what?" Richard's eyes all but bulged from his head as he snapped his focus back on his daughter. "You WHAT?!"

Santana felt herself physically trembling under her father's harsh gaze. Tears had already been streaking down her face, only this time she didn't bother wiping them away. "I'm not though, Daddy. I'm not pregnant."

"Ay dios mio!" The tall man grabbed his head in overwhelming emotion as he spewed out a slew of curse words in Spanish under his breath. He shook his head and then refocused on his baby girl. He pointed his finger at her angrily, "You..." he trailed off and slammed his mouth shut tightly as he breathed heavily through his nose. He shook his head and continued his heavy breaths. "I can't." He looked down at his wife who was still sitting in the chair at his side. "I can't," he repeated before he pushed away from the table and walked to the sliding glass doors of the house, entered it and clasped them behind him without even taking a second glance at his daughter.

Santana couldn't control it any longer. She started sobbing loudly as soon as she watched her father turn the corner inside the house, out of sight. She pulled her legs up onto the chair and buried her head between her knees as she clasped her arms around them and started rocking back and forth as she continued to sob wildly. The disappointment in her father's eyes had killed her. Him being speechless as he looked at her face... it was something she had never experienced before. She was a daddy's girl, and now it was all ruined.

...

Santana sat on her bed, numbly staring at the poster filled wall in front of her as the faint sounds of her father's angry voice and her mother's comebacks drifted through her closed door from the other side of the house. After her father had stormed away from them on the patio, the sixteen year old couldn't stop crying, so her mother had given up trying to continue any type of conversation until after the situation had been diffused. Shelby had instructed her to shower and go to her room in order to calm down as she tackled the difficult task of dealing with Santana's father. Their loud conversation had gone on for over an hour now, and while Santana couldn't hear every word, she could hear enough to know that her father was never going to look at her the same. The thought would have brought tears to the brunette's eyes, it had several times already, but this time her eyes remained dry as the thought hit her again. It was like there were no more tears to cry. How had this night gone so terribly wrong? It started off as a typical gathering with the family...and ended...like this.

The screen of her cell phone lit up again, distracting Santana from her thoughts. She stared at the device as a picture of her cousin filled the screen yet again. Seeing that Quinn was now calling her for the eighteenth time, Santana angrily reached for the vibrating phone and snatched it up before holding it to her face angrily. "What do you want Quinn?"

"I..." Quinn struggled to find words. "Hi."

Santana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone even harder. "Seriously? Seriously!?"

Quinn sighed at herself. "Sorry, San... I honestly wasn't expecting you to answer the phone."

"Well you've called eighteen times Q, clearly you weren't going to stop anytime soon and I don't need my phone buzzing all night, so what the hell do you want?"

Quinn flinched at her cousin's harsh words and angry tone. "We need to talk...you're my cousin."

Santana let out a harsh laugh. "Oh yea? Now we are cousins? That's hilarious because I'm pretty sure cousins are supposed to have each other's backs...not tell everyone in the family that I'm a slut."

"It wasn't even like that San." Quinn said quickly.

"It sure as hell felt like it when my father called me disgusting before he stormed away."

"Tio Richard said that?" Quinn asked shocked.

Santana sighed as her shoulders slumped. She looked towards her closed bedroom door as her parent's arguing continued to mutely come through it. "He won't even look at me. He couldn't find any words after my mom told him that I thought I could be pregnant."

Quinn took in her cousin's quiet tone. She chewed her lip before she asked the question she really wanted to know the answer to. "Have you...have you taken a test?"

Santana let out a low sarcastic laugh. "Yea. That was one of the first things my mom made me do when we got home. I'm not. I'm not and my dad STILL won't look at me or speak to me... my mom is still trying to calm him down. And my mom...she's not angry anymore...but I can see the disappointment all over her face too." The teenager shook her head.

"Oh Santana..." Quinn shook her head at herself as she grasped the phone. The regret she was consumed with couldn't properly be put into words. "I didn't want this to happen... I didn't mean for it to."

"Yea well it did. Thanks to you my life is completely turned upside down. Its just a matter of days before everyone in this goddamn family finds out."

"That's not true-"

Santana cut off her cousin as she shook her head into her phone. "You know gossip spreads like wildfire in this family. They all don't know how to keep their mouths shut. Tonight it's my mom and dad, tomorrow abuela will be calling me to go to church with her, I'm sure of it. Once abuela knows then it will just be a matter of minutes before she calls the other viejas, because stuff like this is just too good NOT to talk about during their morning cafe con leche. Not to mention I still have to face your mom too, and I'm sure if she hasn't already that my mom will share this wonderful story with Tia Dianna and Tia Rebecca too."

Quinn sighed. "My mom hasn't told anyone else San..."

"You sure? Because she had no problem telling mom... in the middle of a family party!"

"San-"

Sure, Santana felt angry but she felt more upset in this very moment. Her anger melted away as she lowered her voice, the vulnerability making its way through. "Was it really that hard for you to keep your mouth shut? I mean...what were you thinking?"

"I was upset Santana... I didn't mean for this to happen...but I was upset after you told me what was going on."

"YOU were upset? Are you kidding me?!" Santana growled lowly into the phone, so much for the anger leaving.

Quinn straightened. "Yea. I was." She said strongly. "I was upset because my cousin had just finished crying on my shoulder for over an hour about how she feared she could be pregnant. I didn't know what to do, San. I was so torn up with that news...with the possibility of you having to face that decision of what to do if you were. You're my sister." Quinn pleaded into the phone, hoping beyond hope that her cousin could see where she was coming from.

Their family was huge and they were all close...but out of all her cousin's her and Santana were the closest, whether it be because of the closeness in age or the fact that they grew up a few houses down from each other...they had always felt more like sisters than cousins, and Quinn had hoped by throwing that into the conversation it would jar Santana enough to calm down and start thinking rationally.

Santana let her cousin's words soak in. She continued to grab the phone, pressing it tightly to the side of her head as she shook her head. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do now!" She growled angrily as tears ran down her face. "Quinn...my mom and my dad, they are never going to look at me the same. I fucked up so bad."

"San-"

"Don't even deny that I haven't. I know you want to say 'I told you so'-"

Quinn cut off her cousin quickly. "I would never say that, San."

Santana let out a sob. "You've been telling me that since I started this mess... You told me I should wait, you told me that I was taking things too far too fast. You told me that I needed a reality check-"

"I didn't mean for something like this to happen, sis."

"You might not have but you were right. I should have listened to you... Now I'm in this huge mess and I have no one but myself to blame."

Suddenly Santana's bedroom door opened and her mother walked in, closing it behind her softly. Santana froze with the phone pressed against her ear. She had been so caught up in her conversation with her cousin that she hadn't realized that the shouting from her parents room across the house had stopped. She was caught red handed. Her mother hadn't particularly said that she wasn't allowed to be on her cell phone... but it went unsaid that she was beyond grounding and that obviously would include losing phone privileges.

Shelby shook her head as she put her hand on her hip. She took the few steps forward needed to be at her daughter's bed and extended her other hand, motioning for her daughter to hand over the phone.

"Quinn, sweetie?" Shelby spoke into the phone while maintaining eye contact with her daughter. She didn't need to ask who it was, if Santana were to be talking to anyone after tonight's events it would be Quinn. They were inseparable; tonight Shelby found out just how close they really were. The things she thought she knew about her own daughter she found out was epically wrong thanks to Quinn. Clearly they told each other everything.

"Uh...Tia...I was...um...just...hi?" Quinn nervously rattled at her unexpected aunt's voice.

Shelby smirked slightly at her niece's jumbled words. Her smirk quickly faded as she remembered why she had come in the room to begin with. "Santana isn't going to be able to use her cellphone for a while, hunny. I'm going to be hanging up now, have a good night okay?"

"Oh...okay...yea of course. I..." Quinn sighed. "Tia I really am so sorry about tonight."

Shelby nodded her head, still maintaining her eye contact with her daughter. "I know you are, Quinn. We will talk more later but for now I have to talk to Santana."

"Okay..." Quinn replied quietly as nerves took over for her cousin. She couldn't help but feel guilty about it all over again.

"Dulce Sueño, Quinn."

"Sweet dreams, Tia..." Quinn replied back somberly as she drew the phone away from her face to hang up.

Once the line went dead Shelby slipped her daughter's cellphone into her back watched as Santana broke eye contact to look at the other side of the room, anywhere to avoid her gaze. As she looked at her daughter it was hard for her to see a grown woman. Just yesterday her baby was an actual baby it seemed...and now here she was...acting like an adult. Shelby gave a sigh. A wave of disappointment ran over her. As she looked at her sixteen year old she was reminded that she wasn't quite an adult yet...she was just in fact acting like she was one.

Santana's soft voice broke Shelby's train of thought. The silence was too much to bear. "Is dad ever going to look at me again?" The teen asked softly as she brought a pillow into her lap and wrapped her arms around it, squeezing it to her chest.

Shelby sighed as she snapped herself out of her daze and sat down across from the younger brunette on her daughter's bed. "Your father loves you, San."

"You didn't answer my question." The sixteen year old sighed heavily as she looked down at the pillow. "He's never going to want to talk to me ever again."

"Don't say that Santana. Your father..." Shelby chewed her lip as she tried to think of the right words to say. "He's just going to need some time. He-" the mother shook her head and corrected herself, "we both had no idea that you were sexually active San."

Santana cringed at the phrase her mother just used.

Shelby continued. "And then finding out that you were hiding the fact that you had a pregnancy scare on top of it all... it's a lot to process. Are we shocked? Yes. Are we disappointed?..." Shelby sighed before continuing. "Yes. But, your father and I love you very much, nothing could ever change that. Ever."

The younger brunette's eyes watered up again for what felt like the millionth time that night, but the tears didn't fall until she felt her mother's arms bring her into a comforting hug. That's when the dam burst. Tears fell freely from Santana's eyes as she buried her head into her mother's neck. Having her mom's loving arms wrapped tightly around her made her feel like maybe everything wasn't completely ruined. Sure her mother had said that she loved her, but actions do truly speak louder than words and for the first time in her life Santana was really understanding that saying.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry..." The teen whimpered into her mother's neck once the crying fit seemed to have settled down. Santana

"Baby," Shelby took a breath as she pulled her daughter away from the hug in order to look into the young girl's eyes. "I think I know the answer to this question but I need to hear the answer from your mouth."

Santana looked at her mom nervously, giving a small nod for her mother to continue.

"Do you always use condoms?"

Santana sucked at her teeth. "Mom-"

Shelby put her hand up, cutting off her daughter before she began her protest. "Don't Santana, this is important. Is one of the reasons you thought you could be pregnant because the boy didn't use a condom?"

"I know about condoms mom." The teenager rolled her eyes as she looked back down at the pillow on her lap again.

"That wasn't my question Santana."

The silence that filled the room allowed the teenager to know that her mother was willing to wait forever to get the answer she wanted. She thought about lying, but only for a split second. She knew that her mom would be able to catch the lie... and if that happened, Santana didn't even want to think about what other repercussions there could be. She was already in enough trouble as it was.

"He...I..." The younger brunette let out a heavy sigh as she brought her line of vision back up to meet her mother's. "No. I didn't use them with him."

Shelby felt tears prick her eyes but with a deep breath she instantly willed them away. "Okay. Thank you for being honest with me." The mother licked her lips as she grabbed her daughter's hand tenderly. "But hunny, condoms are so very important, and not just because of the chance of getting pregnant. STDs are a real problem and no matter how much you might know this boy, or how clean he looks... there is always a chance that he might have something and might not even knowingly pass it on to you. Sweetie, some of those diseases are something that will stick with you for life."

Santana wanted nothing more than her mother to step off her soap box. She didn't need this lecturing. She didn't need to be preached to. "I know about STDs mom."

"Clearly you don't if you aren't using a condom, every time." Shelby made sure her voice was strong, but not too strong. She didn't want to sound like she was belittling her daughter, she just needed the teen to see that this was serious.

Santana was getting frustrated, the words tumbled out of her mouth like vomit at a louder tone than she was previously using. "He doesn't want to use them mom! Its not like I can force him to."

Taken off guard by her daughters response, Shelby pulled her head back as her brows furrowed deeply. She opened her mouth but no words fell out as she was still in a sort of shock by the outburst. This wasn't what she was expecting. Shelby forced herself to swallow the ball that was in her throat as she took a deep breath.

"Santana, hunny, if he doesn't want to use them then no...you can't physically force him to use one, but you absolutely can tell him either he gets one or you aren't able to... continue on." Shelby chose her words carefully. "You are able to say 'no' baby."

"But I...I didn't want him to find someone else..." Santana allowed her vulnerability to show. "I want him to like me, mom."

Shelby thought that Santana's words had been difficult to hear before but this last outburst was even harder than the previous. These words crushed the mother's heart. She pulled her daughter into her chest immediately. "Oh baby..." She rested her chin on the top of Santana's head as she ran her fingers through her daughter's long hair. "If he isn't willing to put on a condom for you if you ask him to...if he chooses to leave... then you shouldn't be having sex with him in the first place." She pulled her daughter back again so she could look into Santana's eyes. She paused as she noticed that the younger brunette had silent tears running down her face yet again. Using her thumb, Shelby brushed away a few of the tears before she continued. "You don't want to be one of those girls who just have sex with guys to keep them around. You don't want to be known as the easy girl that any guy can get with."

Hearing her mom's words made the ball in Santana's throat grow. Her chin began to quiver. As the silence grew longer, Santana watched as her mother's face began to form a frown. The teenager licked her lips and suddenly heard herself stumble out the words, "I...I think I already am."

"Wh...what?" Shelby barely managed to croak out the word. She felt like the air had been sucked swiftly from her lungs. Her daughter...her sweet baby girl's words were ringing over and over in her head. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Im sorry..." Santana hung her head. She couldn't bear to look at her mother's face any longer. The expression she had was killing her. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't ever want to be a disappointment."

"Sweetie..." Shelby felt like a zombie moving through the motions. The thought that just entered her head would normally be something she would quickly dismiss without asking. The mother quickly stopped. Who was she kidding? There was no 'normal' about the events that have unraveled tonight. She didn't want to ask the question but she had to. "How many guys have there been?"

Santana continued to hang her head. There was no way she was going to look into her mother's eyes now. Not after her mom asked her that question. Suddenly the younger brunette felt her mother's gentle hands lifting her chin. She reluctantly met her mother's gaze and with a trembling lip she breathed out her answer. "More than a couple..."

Shelby wanted nothing more than to burst out in tears. She felt her chin quivering as the hot tears stung at her eyes. She dropped her hand from Santana's chin and gave a sigh that felt like it was draining the life from her. How had she missed all of this? How had she been so blind? Her daughter was sixteen and already had been with multiple partners? This didn't seem real.

The mother shook her head as she pulled herself together as a sudden determination set over her. "Santana listen to me. Listen to the words I am saying, sweetheart." She looked deeply into Santana's cloudy eyes. "You are worth more than this." She spoke the sentence slowly, punctuating each word, hoping beyond hope that they sink into her sixteen year old's head. "Why have you been doing this?"

Santana shrugged slowly. "It... feels good- not just...physically but... being wanted...being sought after..." She trailed off as she realized how pathetic she sounded by putting it into words.

Shelby nodded her head. Everyone wants to be wanted. She remembered being a teenage girl herself. But now...decades later from where Santana is now sitting in life, Shelby knew better. "You know what feels even better than that?" she asked her daughter honestly.

Santana frowned... she wasn't expecting her mother to come back with that. She was expecting another blow up, she was expecting her to tell her she was being childish and acting ridiculous. She was expecting her to tell her to stop being a slut... all the things that were now running around in her own head. But for her mother to keep her calm and simply respond with a simple question? That through Santana off. She feeded into her mother's direction. "What?"

Shelby smiled gently as she grabbed her daughter's hand lovingly as she prepared to answer the question she had asked. "Being in love. Having someone cherish you and value you for all that you are worth. Making love...not having sex...to someone who would do anything to make you smile or hear you laugh. That feels so much better than the alternative." She gave Santana's hand a squeeze. "I promise you will find that one day, hunny, but in order to find that type of love... you have to love and respect yourself first."

**A/N: Hey guys! SO i know I had said that this would be a one-shot but...this was stuck in my head so I had to get it out. I think it needed to be here in order to complete it. I hope you feel like its complete. I would appreciate any feedback! :) Thanks guys!**


End file.
